In recent years, there is an increasing use of terminals such as broadcast receivers having a communication function. The communication function enables broadcast receivers to communicate with each other or with other mobile terminals and information processors.
In such a conventional technology, there is a case that, upon receiving an incoming call, a terminal cannot immediately switch to the communication function and cannot answer the call. As a result, the caller may mistakenly hang up assuming that the other party is not available. This interferes with smooth communication between the two.